


Mirror

by TurnipFizzle



Series: Kinks [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipFizzle/pseuds/TurnipFizzle
Summary: Super short fic about a mirror in a bedroom.





	Mirror

The huge mirror had been an absolute bitch to move. Oikawa had seen it at the furniture store and insisted on purchasing it. The manager had promised that they could have it delivered and installed by store professionals by the end of the week, but no, Oikawa needed it that same day.

And now Iwaizumi understood why. Oikawa had him bent over the end of the bed, the oversized mirror leaning against the wall just a few feet to their left, proudly reflecting back all of the things that Iwaizumi normally wouldn’t be able to see with Oikawa behind him. The quick glimpse of Oikawa’s cock as it drove into him, the way his own ass didn’t resist the assault in the slightest, and best of all, the expression of Oikawa’s face as he fucked him. All of it was now lewdly on display.

Iwaizumi could see the arousal in Oikawa’s eyes as he watched his own cock slide in and out of his lover’s ass. The smug smile on his face was clear evidence that he was enjoying himself back there. The shameless bastard even went so far as to make eye contact with Iwaizumi through the mirror, arch his back a bit, and dramatically bite his lower lip, all the while still forcefully thrusting his hips. And he could see the delight break across Oikawa’s face when Iwaizumi let out a moan worthy of any porn video, just the reaction Oikawa was looking for. Yeah, this mirror was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
